The time portal girl and the ring bearer
by BoricuaPinkRanger
Summary: Zue is a girl who accidentally falls into a portal that leads directly to Middle Earth. Just where the hobbits were, who were on their way to take the ring out of the Shire. In her quest to get out of this world she ends up involved in the journey to destroy the ring. At the time begins to have feelings for Frodo.
1. From Planet Eart to Midle-Eart

A/N: Nothing belongs to me. Well I have to clarify that the story is base on the movies, so if parts of the book jumped sorry not my intention. I just have not had the opportunity to read books. I have to confess that the movies I had seen many, many times. As this month I saw the three movies twice. :)

* * *

It was time to leave and Professor Dalmau had already completed the class when one of her students came up to give a brooch that was on the floor who apparently fell while the teacher gave the class. The brooch was in the form of a strange green sheet and its edges were silver.

"Professor, I think this brooch is yours." Said the student.

"Oh, thank you girl. You do not know what this brooch means for me and the history it has. "Replied the professor.

"Well, if you want you can tell me the story." commented with curious the student.

"Okay but be warned it's a long story, and I really do not know if you believe it." said Professor Dalmau.

"No matter, I love long stories. Besides my parents take time to get me so I have time. As if I or not believe you, I would answer that when you finish the story. "Said the student who had become somewhat anxious.

And the story begins: I was a girl with short stature that was only about 5 feet tall, thin and slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair shoulder length and curly, brown eyes, I mean the classic Latin girl. Just had just turned 20. It was a little difficult to make me eat something new, was afraid of the dark and animals. I never used a sword or fought with someone, but I always call attention how I will fight, see both the Power Ranger had to count for something. Not to mention having a very fantasy mind, well very fantasy which made me think that there were other worlds besides Earth. And I was not that far from reality.

**_In Planet Earth_**

One day I was in a trip with a group of college buddies including my cousin Molly. We were in El Yunque rainforest. For variety started raining when we were only halfway, the trail was hard to see where we were going and the teacher ordered until the rain stopped for a bit.

"For want that stick?." Molly I ask my cousin to see that I took the soil, a ground long thick stick.

"What if a wild animal is show here? Or an alien? They say here are alien. "I answered seriously.

" Really? "Molly said with a tone of irony and the same tone I replied" Yes, seriously. "

Soon the teacher see that did not stop raining, decided that we should go back. because was not save, after all the return stretch was short and they were even our footsteps to guide us along the something unexpected happened, in another world parallel to our by an accidental error of Saruman the white wizard, a portal between worlds opened. What happened to the portal? Well as I walked back to the bus, as it was raining and I had fallen behind with my cousin, in order not to lose of view the group we decided to run. Running was that I stumble with a stone and being the slippery ground I fell down a slope that marked out the way for tourists. "Where are you? I do not see you. Are you okay?" was the last thing I heard from my cousin.

* * *

**_In Middle-earth_**

Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin ran at full speed through the garden of as this persecuted because of Merry and Pippins who stole a vegetables of his own. At one point they were in the way and has held Frodo stopped but the others were so rushed they had no time to stop and drop all rolled up into a mysterious and unknown path.

"I think I broke something." Merry said as he pulled from under his back a broken carrot.

"Look what you did." Sam said annoying.

"What?is a short cut ." Merry said.

"Short cut to what ?" Sam asked.

"Mushrooms!" exclaimed Pippin saw some mushrooms growing at the roadside. So Pippin, Merry and Sam went to take mushrooms.

Frodo had barely lift off the ground when something hit him causing him to fall to the ground again and that something was a girl, was Zue and yes, that is me. I landed right on top of Frodo. When I realized I was about someone I realized it was a guy, which by the way had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen were large and very, but very blue.

"Sorry did not mean to run over you ." I said as I help him stand up.

"Okay, the previous fall it was worse." was what he answer me.

Nothing seemed familiar, I'm really still in Puerto Rico? Worse was still on Planet Earth? That was a good question so ask. "Someone could tell me where I am?". But no one answered, the guy came out saying "We Out of the way, out-of-the-way!" sounded a little desperate, they all ran. I was left standing where I was, even without reason that if they are saying Get out-of-the-way it should be for a good reason, but I do not know why but I stay petrified.

I suddenly felt someone grab my hand and pulled me out-of-the-way, it was the same guy a while. Suddenly I found myself hiding behind the root of a tree with four guys did not know, they were a bit lower in height than me. All had curly hair and light eyes and although they were cute, the charm was gone when I saw their feet, Oh Yeah the feet, they were very large compared to their heights, were dirty and full of hairs had never seen anything like it.

Going back to when we were all sorry hidden steps of a horse, both horse and rider had a gloomy air, scary. To distract one of the guys who answered by the name of Merry throw something to a distant place where we were and the mysterious rider went followed the sound so we took get out.

"That Black Rider was looking for something ... or someone" Merry said.

But Frodo just mention that he had to leave the Shire. "Sam and I must go to Bree."

So Merry came up that we should take the Bucklebury ferry. "Follow me"

Pippin realizing my presence did not hesitate to ask who I was. "And who is she?" What are you doing here? "

What I do here, that I wanted to know. But before he could answer, we all heard the sound of horses was the same a few minutes ago but this time was not only one, they were more of a hooded rider, dressed all in black. We all ran without thinking twice avoiding the legs of huge horses.

When we got to the ferry, all untied the ropes which ferry began to move away. Frodo had left behind, Sam began to rush him because the ferry was beginning to move away "Frodo, Come quick!" Luckily had time to jump on the ferry . The rider stopped chasing us to encounter that he had finished the way. In the stretch where we were on the ferry all began to question me.

"You did not answer my question who you are?" Pippin said

"Why are you dressed like that? No cold? "Merry asked. Al apparently never seen a girl in shorts, t-shirt with the logo of Hogwarts school of magic of Harry Potter, a hooded jacket but without sleeves and military style boots.

"You are spy? Ah! "Sam said, his voice sounded a little intimidating.

"I think if you let her talk, she will be able to answer. Do not believe? "Frodo said, seeing my confused face.

"Well first of all my name is Zusana Dalmau, but you can say Zue. I do not know how I got here, all I know is that I fell while running down El Yunque, and comes into this place. From what I've seen this for nothing is Puerto Rico. And I'm not a spy, just is the first contact I have with this place and you were the first I saw. Who are you by the way. "

"That does not sound very convincing. Why we must believe and trust you? "Sam said who apparently was difficult to gain his trust.

" Well, at least I chose to trust you, do not know you, but in a situation like that just happened was or trust in you or let catch me. "I answered him, I started to be an uncomfortable situation when Frodo interrupted.

" Sam, be gentle with the girl does not seem bad. Also if only you had been you, serious capable of leave a girl alone and unprotected, so that a black riders caught her? "

"You're right, Mr. Frodo. Sorry I should not be so rude to you Miss Dalmau, but it's that you should not trust everybody. I think we have not properly presented my name is Samwise Gamgee "Sam apologized and was sincere in his words but insisted on calling me Miss Dalmau, I was not used to such formality.

"And I am Frodo Baggins, and these are my distant cousins Peregrin Took, but we call him Pippin and Meriadoc Brandybuck which we call Merry, we are Hobbits of the Shire." Frodo said as Merry and Pippin greeted when Frodo mention of their names.

"Hobbits? And all are well as you? "Ask, because in my life heard of Hobbits.

"If you mean height, ears and feet. For if all the hobbits are as well. "answer Frodo. "You who are you? Well, you're very petite to be human but you have traits Hobbit where you are? "

"Well, I'm Puerto Rican and yes I'm human but from another world I would say I do not believe that this place belongs to earth or yes?"

"That explains a lot. "Pippin said

"I do not know where that place is but I can tell that you are in Middle Earth." Frodo added.

And between talk and conversation got to the other side of the lake. It was dark and to top it started to rain, luckily we got to Bree. When we reached the town gate a man leaned out a window.

"What do you want?" Asked the man at the entrance to what Frodo answered him.

"Come to the Prancing Pony." Man only answered him.

"But what are doing five hobbits away from the Shire?"

Five Hobbits? I only see four, so I fast protest. "Excuse me, but I'm not a hobbit sir."

"Yes of course as you say, but for me there are five hobbits." Said the man, who insisted on saying that I'm a hobbit. I think it's best to leave it like that.

"We want to stay at the inn, our business is our problem." Frodo said to the man, I think he was a bit annoying.

"Okay young man, it's my job to ask after dark" the man said, leaving to enter the villa.

Everything seemed out of a movie, the houses, the people, the atmosphere in short everything.

"I do not want to be here, this place scares me, it's dark and I'm afraid of the dark. I want to be back home in my Puerto Rico. "Already starting to feel nostalgic and scary at the same time, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder was Frodo. "I understand how you feel I also miss my home. But do not worry, in the Prancing Pony we'll meet with my friend, Gandalf the wizard is maybe he can help you. "

I hope that friend of Frodo can help me, there must be a way back. If there was an entry has to be a way out, well I hope so.


	2. We gotta get out of here

**A/N: The usual nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

Once we entered the Prancing Pony, counter headed towards the inn, do not know why all were higher than normal, well at least compared to normal people of The Earth. Perhaps these people play basketball? That might explain their stature.

A man peered out from the counter. "Good night little masters, that I can do for you? '

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey, warns that we're here." reply Frodo.

"Gandalf? I have not seen in six months. "Replied the man, this was definitely not good. Frodo had told me that Gandalf could help me but not here.

"What we do now?" Asked Sam.

"That means that at least now I will not return home. Truth? "I comment .

"I'm sorry, Zue. Do not expect that Gandalf was not here, now we also have problems. "Answered Frodo. "We should eat something, and spend the night here while Gandalf appears."

We sat at a table to eat. I did not eat something in hours. Choose to eat a piece of bread pudding, because was the most familiar that I found. Suddenly Merry comes with a pitcher.

"What's that?" Asked Pippin.

"This friends, is a pint." Answered Merry.

"I'll get one." Said Pippin who stood and headed for the bar.

"But you already have one?" Sam said but Pippin ignored him.

"This is what I needed, that they get drunk." Said annoyed, because way they can not be more moderate.

Apparently Frodo, do not want anyone to know who he was. Which by the way reminds me why he said his name to me, well no matter. The issue was that Pippin recklessly mention his name to those who were near him at the bar and to top him point out him. Frodo got up from the table to stop him to say more reckless, but in his attempt he slipped and fell. Do know how, but a ring in his pocket flew into the air to land on Frodo's finger. The strangest thing is that this disappeared. Later reappeared, a man watching us to and while, grabbed and took him to a room at the inn.

So everyone grabbed the first thing we found and left behind that man.

"Do not you dare to hurt him." Sam threatened the man with a frying pan.

"Very brave but do not think that much handmaid them against Nazguls." answer the mystery man who told us to call him Strider. I do not know why he were helping us, we'd think we all want to hurt us. This brought us out of the Prancing Pony and took us to the inn from the front. Sam, Merry and Pippin lay down to sleep in a big bed in the room, I was sleepy but could not sleep, do not know how they could sleep. Frodo and Strider a good time is kept awake ready when a terrifying noise was heard from the Prancing Pony apparently were Nazguls they were looking for us and found only with lots of pillows.

The next day we headed for the wilderness. Where it is because I have no idea. Just know that Strider said that Nazguls felt the presence of the ring and went looking for him, so we had to carry them to safety. Where I've gotten everything to advance to reach the school bus. Suddenly all made a stop at least I stop because my feet hurt and I was not used to walking so much.

"Lady, Gentlemen, we are not going to stop until the evening." Strider said.

"But what about breakfast?" Asked Pippin.

"Breakfast? But you had one. "Strider reply.

"We take one yes, but what about a second breakfast." Pippin said, but Strider turned away and ignored him.

"Apparently he does not know about a second breakfast." Merry Pippin I answer.

"What about the snack, tea in the afternoon, lunch, soup, knows them or not?" Pippin continued to insist.

"I would not count on it, Pip," said Merry, when you throw an apple Strider who the horn and gave it to Pippin. Moment after an apple hit right on the head Pippin. It was funny the look on his face.

"Forget about second breakfast, my feet hurt a lot. My feet are not like yours, mine are small and fragile. "I comment , that if I continued walking, eventually cramp was coming.

"If you want I can load on my back?" Frodo said, on another occasion had rejected the offer, but with my feet were tired so I accept.

"Are you sure? I'm not as light as I look. " said to him.

"And? I have more strength than I look. "Frodo said.

"Well, okay. Actually I can not stand feet. "And a good part of the way, Frodo carried me on his back.

Night falls we stopped at some ruins.

"Rest here today." ordered Strider. "These are for you." This gave us a sword to each one when you get a gun is because the thing is serious, every time I like it less.

"I'll take a look, stay here." Said Strider to us and left.

"I hope not to have to use this." I said as I watched the sword in my hand.

"Me neither, but realistically is likely that we have to use it." reply Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo, Why lies down for a while? Yesterday almost did not sleep. "Sam said.

"You're right Sam, I think I'm going to sleep. And your Zue not plan to sleep? You too can hardly sleep last night. "Answered Frodo.

"You're right, but this place is very dark." I said. Frodo take off the layer tha he was wearing, and I gave it to me , and good because I was freezing.

"Nothing will happen to you, I'm here." Frodo said. Very tender, but that did not serve me well. Even so I try to sleep.

While Strider went for a walk, and Frodo and I took a nap. Sam, Merry and Pippin came up with made a dinner . They always so timely. I woke up when I heard Frodo fighting them. "What are you doing?" Really was annoying.

A Merry without reasoning what the trouble in Frodo's voice answered him. "Tomatoes, sausage, nice crispy bacon ."

Frodo ran to the fire they had done trying to turn it off. "Shut it down fools, turn it off." He was right in the light of the fire would attract Nazguls.

Pippin for complete had to do one of his comments "Look how nice, ash on my tomatoes." Do not know why but I did not stay but to laugh. But the laughter that was seeing began to arrive the ring specters.

"Run!" Frodo cry, and all got on top of the ruins, which does not help much because we were surrounded, and we had finished the way.  
We draw our swords and waiting for the enemy's attack.

"Stay behind me for I will protect you." I said Frodo.

"Frodo, thanks but whom they seek is not me is you. So the one we have to protect is you. "So with Sam, Merry and Pippin will form a barrier to protect Frodo, he does not like the idea but stayed behind us, because I was right.

"Back the hell!" Sam shouted as threatening the nazgul, but this pushed him to one side. After Merry and Pippin were put on guard in front of Frodo but that was not very useful because also put them to a sided. Then I was left alone in front of Frodo and imagine what happened to me, if also take my push.

Frodo of the same nerves, put the ring on his finger and it was not a good idea. We could not see where he was. When he take off the ring, one of the Ringwraiths he buried his sword to Frodo . Strider had come to our rescue, he achievement to scare away the Nazguls. Although I think it was late.

"Frodoooo" shout to see how groaned in pain, his face grew pale and his eyes glow had faded by the immense pain. I quickly ran to where he was followed by the other three hobbits.

"Strider, Help ." Sam asked for help to mountains.

"He was penetrated by a Morgul blade." Said strides and his face, that was not good. "I can not cure this. Need Elvish medicine. "

"Hear that, we're going to see the elves." Sam said, surprised. Maybe another time I would have given curious also to see the elves, but now with what happened I'm not so sure about that.

At this time Frodo's head was leaning on my lap, and I had his hand clamped tightly. I do not know why but in just two days, Frodo was became someone special in my life. I felt so helpless not being able to do anything, he was willing to defend myself and I could not do anything to protect him when he needed it. At this point I completely forgot to return to my country, in my mind I was just thinking what if Frodo does not survive, which was deep sadness in me, causing the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

On the way to where the elves were, we came upon a woman was tall, with long black hair, and finely pointed ears.

"Arwen" said Strider, apparently that was her named.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"It's an elven." Replied Sam.

"He is fading. I've been looking for you two days. We must get him to my father. "Arwen said.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry wonder no response.

"He will be okay, right? Sam? "At least that's what I expected. May she could help him and Frodo would be fine.

"I hope Zue, I hope." Sam replied me.

And after that Arwen will take Frodo, we departed for Rivendell.


	3. The Fellowship of the Ring

A/N: I do not own anything. Have a great 2014 ;)

* * *

Rivendell was a magical place, with beautiful structures whose designs seemed taken from a fairy tale. Waterfalls, flowers and sculptures adorned the place. When we got there everyone was so nice I forgot my problems, well at least for a brief moment. At the entrance of the place we met an older man, dressed in gray and wearing pointy hat.

"Gandalf! Why you never came?. "Sam asked to the wizard.

"I was running late." Gandalf I answer.

"And Frodo? Know anything about Frodo? "Sam asked anxiously.

"If you know of him? He's fine? Please tell me he's okay. "I Said, who for a moment due to the impact of the beauty of the place I had forgotten that Frodo was wounded.

"Frodo, where is he?" Asked Merry and Pippin.

"Kids, I think if you let me talk can answer you. Frodo is fine. Him been being taken care by lord Elrond, however has not yet awakened. But he will be fine. "Gandalf answer to the incessant questions.

"Hey Zue, tell Gandalf of your situation." Sam said.

"What's your problem, girl? You're not from here right? You came right through a portal, or am I wrong? "Gandalf said, noting that I was not of Middle-earth.

I have no idea how he knew about the portal. But well, he is a wizard or not?. "How did you know?"

"I went to see my superior white wizard Saruman, and I found out that through an oversight opened a portal between two worlds. But quickly realizing what Hill, apparently was in that brief moment in which you crossed from one world to another. " started Gandalf to explain why the emergence of portal.

"And you can not make a portal, so that I can come back?" Ask, it is a wizard.

"Unfortunately, is not that easy as they seem. Only white wizards can make portals between two parallel worlds. I can not make portals. "Replied the Wizard.

"And if you take her with Saruman?" Suggested Sam.

"Sam, I think that is completely discarded. My reason was delayed because Saruman betrayed us is now allied with Sauron. Moreover, although this had not happened, the white wizards can make portals only every four years. That's why when they get if they stay open until one enters the back. Really sorry, until another white wizard does not arise, I think you'll be trapped in Middle-earth. "It was not possible, this is what I need, Gandalf had said I was trapped in Middle-earth, and now that I do? I will not get back to see my family. This caused the tears started to come out of my eyes.

Suddenly came running to where we were, Merry and Pippin. Those who had gone to see Frodo.

"Sam, Zue, Gandalf, Frodo woke up!" Merry said.

"Yes, a few moments ago." Pippin said.

Frodo, being near him gave me comfort. So I went out from where I was running to the room where Frodo was.

"Frodo" Scream while I ran to the edge of the bed where this was. Giving him a big hug. Then came Galdalf with Sam, Merry and Pippin. "You're okay?"

"I think so, and you?" Wonder Frodo.

"Regardless of you not be able to return to my world and not be able to see my family, well I think yes, I'm fine." It was my reply.

"Why? Gandalf? 'Frodo ask the wizard Frodo, looking amazed. At the time he knew the wizard had not even been something that this could not solve.

"My dear Frodo, only a white magician can help. There is only one white wizard Saruman who betrayed us, there is also the fact that I could not wait to Bree. "Replied the wizard.

"You do not like that I have to stay?" I said jokingly, although I really do not like the idea of living forever in Middle-earth. Yes, at least I will miss Frodo and the other hobbits. I'll have to get used to the idea of living here. My situation is more complicated than it seems. At this point I do not really know what is what I want.

"Of course not. It's just that I thought you wanted to go back. "Answered Frodo.

"Yes, but I think for now there is not much to do." I answer

Hours later Frodo, Gandalf and others were called to a secret council. Probably has to do with the fate of the ring.

"Where are you going?" I ask Sam that went toward the place where they were gathered, and in a somewhat suspicious manner, he is scared when I call him.

"Oh, well to see what they do on the council. You want to come? We can hide in those bushes. "Sam answer to pointing to a bush near the place where they were meeting.

To be honest, curiosity always kills me, and there is no more curious and nosy person on Planet Earth that a Puerto Rican, so I accepted and hid in the bushes to hear the conversation. Besides seeing, that behind pillars were hidden Merry and Pippin, probably in the same as us.

At this meeting it was decided that the Ring had to be destroyed. The problem was that this task would not be easy, had to get to Mordor where the ring had been created, for that someone should carry out that task. At that time tempers flared between dwarves and elves, who discussed who would take over. I do not know why but Frodo seemed concerned, he begin to get anxious until he can not stand.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." When I heard that my soul frieze was trapped on Earth-Media and Frodo was the only reason that was undergoing this situation and now he is going to go, do not know if I'll hold . "Although I do not know the way."

"I'll help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as is your responsibility." Gandalf said.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword. "said Strider, who real name is Aragon and heir to the throne of Gondor an important city on Earth-Media .

"And you have my bow." Said the elf Legolas.

"And my axe." Said the dwarf Gimli.

"You carry the fate of all little one. If is really the will of the council, Gondor obey. "Boromir Said.

Suddenly I see that Sam comes out of the bushes. "Hey, Mr. Frodo not going anywhere without me." He gave me an idea. Yes, I also will go with them, after all this time I have nothing to lose.

"I'll go too." I said departing from where I was hidden.

"No, I see that it is impossible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Said Lord Elrond.

"Wait, we are going too. "Merry said, who went with Pippin behind the pillars. "They will have to get into bags to prevent it."

"Anyway you will need people over intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing." Pippin said.

"Well, that would rule you out, Pip." commented Merry.

"10 companions, so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring. "Said Lord Elrond.

"Great, where we're going?" Pippin wonder who had self-invited, not knowing where he was going.

All looked at him and can not believe what he had just said. Sometimes it seems that he lacks some neurons. But he's smarter than he looks, I hope.


	4. The Nîr of Lily and Anessen

_**A/N: The usual nothing belongs to me. Oh, the story of the sword was not something I planned but emerged spontaneously. I think it's pretty strange combination between a hobbit and an elf so I thought I would do more interesting it. Yes I thought, I also think. Use a dictionary to find it an elven name to the sword, and as the story behind the sword is a tragic, which caused to tears Lily the owner of the sword decided the perfect name would tear, or Nîr in Elvish. Name the hobbit Lily because the hobbit had a habit of putting the girls named after flowers. And Anessenn take it out of a page where they had normal names translated into Elvish language in Spanish means Jose or Joseph in English.**_

* * *

The next day it was time to begin the long journey to Mordor. I was in one of the rooms, I had just got up when someone knocked on the door. _Tock, Tock_

"Who is?" Ask.

"Arwen." Replied the elf woman.

I went and opened the door. Arwen had in her hands clothes and a small-sword made by elves.

"I saw what you were wearing was not very suitable for Middle-earth. Get this dress that I think you'll look good, which _ by the way it is of hobbits. Because elves ones, I think they are too long, it should be cut to fit you well. These clothes are most suitable for the climate of the place, there is also a cape. "Arwen said as she put the clothes in my hands.

"Thank you, Arwen. You should not have to bother. "I said as I took the clothes, it was a dress in different shades of blue and navy blue cape. Really do not know how she pretend that I walk all Middle-earth in a dress, maybe for the women here is normal but for me it is not. Well see the bright side at least keep me warm unlike what I'm wearing.

"Ah, I almost forgot keep this sword is lighter. And being made by elves, the blade glows blue when Orcs are close. As every sword has a name, this is no exception. Its name is _**Nîr**_. The other you wore, you could barely carry it. "the elf woman said as she handed me the sword.

"_**Nîr**_? What does that mean? "Ask for, I do not understand any of Elvish.

"_**Nîr**_ means tear. You will see each sword has its history. This specific is called Nir, because it belonged to a young hobbit named Lily who lived in love with the elf Anessen and he loved her too.

These were seen in secret, because the family of Anessen did not want him with the hobbitt, this gift to Lily sword to defend herself when he was not around. One day they decided to escape and were ambushed by a band of orcs, Anessen managed to kill almost all with the help of Lily but did not realize that there was one who was still alive and while these are embraced , the orc came from behind and gave Anessen a deadly thrust this collapsing in the arms of Lily. With face covered with tears and bloody hands Lily took her sword and cut off the head of the orc. "Arwen telling the story of the sword.

"Wow, that romantic and sad at the same time. But why exactly you give me this my sword? "Ask me.

"Plus it is small and lightweight. Well I give because after the death of Anessen, Lily went to a distant place where she had no memories of her beloved elf. She handed me the sword which reminded her of the tragic event and every time she saw the tears streaming down her face, she told me that I owed to deliver another girl who had the same wish she had to protect the love of her life, hoping that this one had better luck than her. So I think you're the one to own this sword. "Arwen answer.

"And in your opinion, which alleged is the love of my life, which I have to protect?" I Ask , as what made think Arwen that I was in love with someone.

"Your eyes take on a special glow when you look at Frodo, like when Lily looked at Anessen. And do not deny me to , because your eyes betray you, you're in love with Frodo. Oh am I wrong? "Arwen asked.

"I'm that obvious?" Nor did I really thought so, but now that I think is right. Oh God, these elves nothing escapes them.

Arwen just smiled but did not answer my question. "Have a lot in the trip, because I do not think that is good ... Oh, and with Frodo."

Take clothes and went to bathe, then dressed in clothes that Arwen had given me, feet had no choice but to use military-style boots that brought with me from the beginning. As my foot was too small to wear the shoes of the elves. I could not miss my chain a medal in the shape of the flag of Puerto Rico, this consisted of five horizontal stripes, three red and two white alternating and overlapping stripes on a blue equilateral triangle, one side of which forms the end of the flag next to the flagpole. The color of the triangle is blue. About the triangle is superimposed a white five-pointed star, positioned so that one of its ends pointing upwards. Yes, this is how looks my precious flag. Oh I'm not getting sentimental again. When I wear the chain I did not realize I had not closed while the chain lock and when I walked down one of the corridors I dropped the chain down.

The Fellowship of the Ring had already left to their destination, leaving behind Rivendell. After several hours of walking we stopped to rest and eat something. Merry and Pippin as they began training with Boromir, but in reality they were just playing. Sam was preparing something in a frying pan which apparently was a vital part of his luggage. As I stubbornly refused even to the idea of eating food from Middle-earth I sat next to Frodo to eat lembas bread.

"You have residues of bread in the dress." Frodo said, pointing to the small pieces of bread I had in the dress.

"Oh, thank you. I'm not aware. I must be more careful when eating. "Began to shake the dress when I realize that I had lost my chain. "It can not be true, I lost my chain. It was not of great monetary value, but if it had sentimental value. It was the only memory I had of my family. "

"As was the chain?" Wonder Frodo. "Because I found a departing Rivendell."

"Well had a medal of a flag, the flag has three red stripes, two white, one blue triangle and a white star." I replied, crossing my fingers that the chain Frodo had found out was mine.

"Is it this?" Frodo said as he showed me the chain was found, and yes precisely was my chain was. I felt relieved when I saw it.

"The same, Frodo Thanks I owe you." Take the chain and gave a little kiss on the cheek to Frodo, who became something red because of the kiss. "Please do you can close the clasp of the chain and it is securely closed. I do not want to miss again. "

"Sure," said Frodo as he moved my hair aside to close the chain.

Suddenly I saw a black cloud coming towards where we were.

"Hide, quick!" Aragon said.

We all hide. Some ones behind the bushes and others behind the rocks. After they left we were out of where we were hiding.

"They are spies of Saruman." Gandalf said. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

It was a path that was in the snowy mountains. It seems that for the first time be able to touch the snow, because I lived on a tropical island. And on tropical islands does not snow. So I had to settle for it only on television.


	5. Pass of CaradhrasThe entrance to Moriah

A/N: Nothing belongs to me.

* * *

Snow, white snow and cold I think preferred to see it in the television. It's almost impossible to walk around here, cold leaves you almost immobile more if you're not used to it. Still do not understand as Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin can go barefoot. While Frodo climbed the mountain stumbled and rolled in the snow to fall on the feet of Aragon. He got nervous to see that the ring is not hanging around his neck, when I look ahead the ring had fallen in the snow and Boromir took it in his hands. Aragon saw that the ring was tempting Boromir quickly took action.

"Boromir" Aragon said.

"Strange how something so small can cause so much fear." Boromir said as he watched the ring.

"Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo. "order Aragon.

This thought for a moment but then he give the ring to Frodo. "As you wish. I do not want. "It was at that moment I saw that did not really give him the ring voluntarily if not subtly Aragon had his hand on his sword.

"Are you okay? I really do not think Boromir is bad, rather it is the ring that makes him act like that. "I said to Frodo, trying to make him feel better after what happened.

"I think so." reply Frodo.

They say that humans are the most easily fall into temptation to ring.

"I do not know why but for some strange reason, I do not know if it's because I am not of this world or for some other reason I see it as a normal ring, so much so that sometimes I forget the existence of the ring." I Comment .

"Sure?" Frodo said as he placed the chain with the ring in my hands.

"Well, I do not feel anything." I said as I touched the ring, and looked, to seek what it had of special. But more strange was that Frodo was so cautious that the ring would not let anyone touch him. And put it right in my hands. "Frodo, why you let to me take the ring?"

"For though my heart tells me that you speak the truth, it is always better to prevent, with the ring never knows. But I see you telling me the truth, I do not even know anyone had the ring in his hands without remain as if nothing happened. "Answered Frodo. "Sorry for doubting you. Anyway it's better that way, the less it fall into the temptation of the ring better. "

"Do not worry, as you always said is good to prevent."

We came to a part that the chances of being able to walk were nil for me and the hobbits. So the talls ones, were distributed the small to carry them. Boromir carrying Merry and Pippin, Legolas carrying Sam, and Aragon was carrying Frodo and me. If it's amazing, we loaded as if we were small children. But funny thing was the reaction of Gimli to jokingly comment that Legolas do him.

"Can you walk, or you also need to get carry?" Legolas said.

"First Dead before an elf put a hand on me." Answered Gimli.

Suddenly as we go through the edge of the mountain a dark voice was heard.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf said, then started to detach pieces of snowy mountain.

"We must return" Aragon suggested, but for some reason the magician refused.

"No" replied the magician. This began to say strange words, I imagine it would be to try to counteract the spell of Saruman because I really did not understand anything.

Suddenly a beam fell on top of the mountain caused snow to come down from the top of the mountain to where we were covering us all.

"We must get out of the mountain." Boromir said.

"Why not go through the mines of Moria." Gimli suggested.

"Let the ring bearer decide." said Gandalf who is not yet convinced of going through the mines of Moria .

"We can not stay here. This will be the death of the hobbits. "Boromir said.

"Frodo?" Gandalf said waiting for a response from the ring bearer.

"We'll go to mine." Frodo decided.

"Well, it will." Answered Gandalf.

Finally get out of this creepy cold.

Arriving at the mines of Moria we find a door, a door closed. Why everything here has to be so complicated?

Gandalf read what it said on the door "The door of Dorin Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Merry asked.

"It's simple if you're a friend you must say the keyword and the door will open. "reply Gandalf, saying some strange words at least for me.

"Nothing happened." Pippin comment to see that the door would not open.

"Perfect now the door will not open." I said.

"Now what we do?" Pippin asked innocently.

But Gandalf is starting to annoy you, do not know if it would be from the stress of the moment but this came out yelling at the poor Pippin. "Hit your head against the door Peregrine Took and if that does not work at least I'll have a break from foolish questions"

At that moment I was glad I had not been the one who asked the question that I finished the patience of Gandalf.

Merry and Pippin got to playing with a few rocks throwing them overboard and judging from the place that did not seem very good idea. In one of those stand Aragon Pippin's arm preventing this continue throwing rocks into the water.

Suddenly an idea step by Frodo's mind. "As you say the word friend in Elvish."

Gandalf said a word in Elvish and the door opened. We entered the mine, Gimli began to rave about the hospitality of the dwarves. However there appeared to be no life. It was very dark. me was beginning to get nervous.

"Frodo, this is dark. I see nothing, and it is giving me fear. "I said to Frodo who was next to me when we went to mine. Suddenly I felt someone take my hand, it was not until Gandalf struck a light on his staff notice that the hand that I was holding was Frodo.

"This is not mine, it is a tomb!" Boromir said when he saw skeletons everywhere.

When I saw that, I more afraid than I was. Pressing stronger Frodo's hand.

"No! No! "Gimli began to scream.

"Let's get out of here. Get out! "Cry Aragon.

Suddenly something grabbed Frodo by one leg, even I try to hold him as hard as I could, but it was too strong. What caused him to let go of my hands being washed into the lake that was in front of the entrance. Sam, Merry, Pippin and I started attacking the tentacle that had grabbed Frodo until it release him, but then many tentacles out of the water drags Frodo again this time and into the lake. This stay of heads dangling from one of the tentacles.

Luckily came Aragon, Boromir and Legolas to the rescue; attacking the giant squid who it was awakened by the innocent stones of Merry and Pippin. Aragon cut the tentacle which Frodo is hanging, this being caught by Boromir. We all ran inside the mine. Of course there was another option? The squid had collapsed the entrance, so we had been trapped in the mines of Moria.

"We now have no choice but to face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf comment.

"What emotion more darkness." I said sarcastically.


	6. Grave of Bailins

_**A/N: The usual nothing belongs to me. Here a new chapter hope you like it. Thanks to DarcyLewisLaufeyson for the reviews.**_

* * *

"There are greater and vile things that Orcs in the deep places of the world." Gandalf commented as we began walking the dark halls of Moria.

We began to climb stairs on all fours because they were so steep as to upload normally climb stairs.

"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said, and that is worrying.

So while Gandalf thought, as we sat down to wait for a response.

"Merry" said Pippin

"What?" Answered Merry.

"I'm hungry." Pippin said.

"You're always hungry, Pip." Answered Merry.

While Merry and Pippin, arguing about food; Frodo nervous you get up from where he sat.

"Where are you going?" I Ask .

"I think I saw something, Zue." Frodo answer, and went to where Gandalf was.

"There's something down there." commented Frodo to Gandalf.

"It's Gollum." Gandalf answer.

"Gollum?" Frodo asked a little confused.

"We have been following during these three days." Gandalf added.

"And I thought it was my paranoia, that someone was following us." Comment me, I could not help overhearing the conversation.

"He escaped the dungeons?" Wonder Frodo.

"He has escaped or been released. The ring brought him here. "Answered Gandalf. "He hates and loves the ring. As much as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's story is a sad story. Yes, that was his name. Before the Ring found him, and he went crazy. "

"How sad." Said I, thinking that Frodo could spend the same.

"Pity Bilbo did not murderer, when he could." Adding Frodo.

"What? Frodo? How can you say something like that. "I React surprised.

"Why? The pity was what allowed him not to. Many live that deserve death and many dead that deserve life. Do Not eager to deal out death and judgment. Gollum has a part to play for good or ill before this is over. "answer Gandalf, to Frodo's words. "Oh, it's there."

"He remembering" Merry said.

We went down stairs to reach a large hall, the place was dark but you could see the immense columns held at the Mines of Moria. I wonder why, if what live here are dwarves (well lived this looks more desert than the Sahara desert), the ceiling is so high. Maybe it will only be architectural aesthetic or otherwise.

As we walked through Moria, Gimli saw in one of the extreme a room, and for no reason he ran toward it. We all follow after him, and we realized that what had happened in that place was a slaughter. Gimli began to mourn over the grave of his cousin, could not believe this happened. The scene was really painful. While Gandalf began to read a book that had some of the bodies that were in place, this will remove their hats off and gave it to Pippin to hold it Pippin. Pippin as curious at last began to tinker a corpse that had next to a pit, and in one of those skeleton head fell into the pit than dragging to the body and chains, causing a scandal that resulted listen throughout the mine.

" Fool of a Took. You throw yourself next time and rid us of your stupidity. "Was the reaction of Gandalf, to Pippin scandal. Well yes was reckless, but it is not so long ago that I know Pippin. And I know that Pippin is like a child who can not help being curious. He should be more patient or will give him a heart attack because of Pippin.

After the incident began to hear the noise of drums and eerie howls, looked like a horror movie.

"Mr. Frodo." Said Sam pointing Frodo's sword which had turned blue.

When I look at mine was also blue which meant had orcs nearby. "Orcs?"

"Yes, orcs." Legolas confirm my suspicions.

However at this point I had not even seen any orc so I had no idea what it was.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said, it looked worse than I expected.

"Frodo." Said Self.

"What?" This answer.

"Have you killed someone?" I Ask .

"No" he responded.

"Neither I." I added.

"Please do not be put with those now, if you kill an orc. Forget, orcs are not someone. They are wild beasts without mercy. "commented Sam.

Suddenly the door that had been locked to keep out, broke and the orcs began to enter the room. What ugly they were, there was no way to watch them. It really was an unpleasant scene.

"Oh God, who ugly they are . That's a face only a mother could love and still have my doubts. "I comment to see the orcs first enter.

"If they have mothers." Frodo added.

"Merry? The orcs have a mother? "Asked Pippin, with this unique face that really had the doubt.

"I do not know Pippin. But appeared that have no mother. "Answered Merry.

Instantly all became confusing for me, orcs all parts, a troll trying to attack Sam, fortunately Aragon and Boromir hauled the troll by chains, which had preventing hurt Sam. Arrows, swords, orcs heads flying, luckily it was not any of us. Finally everything was chaos.

An orc was directed at me, for a moment left me paralyzed. But then react and do not know how but with closed eyes grabbed my sword and stabbed in the stomach of the orc trespassing him from one side to another. When I opened my eyes was already dead. But when I turned to where the others were, I see another orc was a second, for stab me.

"Aaah!" I screamed of horror, but a sword transfer him in the back, is his stomach you could see the tip of the sword encrusted Glowing blue.

"Well, I think now I've killed someone." Frodo said, drawing his sword of the orc corpse, this followed by a tender smile.

The battle continued , and apparently Sam found another use to his frying pan, because he was used to hit the orcs. Now the problem was the troll, who had begun to persecute us, to attack. I was hiding behind one of the columns with Merry, Pippin while Frodo was alone behind other columns.

The troll found him and shot him to the ground, Aragon came to help but troll knocked him lying motionless. Frodo tried to push the troll of Aragon, but all it caused was that the troll nailed a stake of wooden and sharpened in the chest of Frodo, falling straight to the ground.

At that point we lost all sanity, and even me that tend to be quiet, but seeing that scene anger gripped me. I that was me with Merry and Pippin in the second level, jump up as insane over the troll, giving him lunges in the back with our swords. In a troll accomplishment rid of Merry throwing down, but Pippin and I kept attacking the troll, until Legolas with his sharpshooting shot him an arrow right in the mouth to troll, causing it to fall to the ground and died.

When everything was finished Aragon go where Frodo was lying on the ground and tumbling. I do not really want to look, so I turned around and cover my ears with my hands as a sign that I did not want to hear that Frodo was dead, because even if a sign with hands placed just kept listening.

"He's alive." Sam said, when I hear those words I turned slowly to be facing the direction where Aragon was with Frodo and Sam.

"I'm fine, it not hurt me." Frodo said, a little exhausted but alive.

"You should be dead" commented Sam.

"That should cut a boar." Aragon added when the hobbit survived the fatal blow.

"I think this hobbit has surprises." said Gandalf.

Everything has an explanation, Frodo unbuttoned his shirt, let see the undershirt of Mithril, a metal lightweight and strong at the same time.

"Mithril. Are you a box of surprise Mr. Baggins. "Gimli said.

"You, Frodo Baggins going to kill me a heart attack! That's the last time you let yourself attempting to kill "I said as I approached where Frodo was sitting and pointing at him with a rather intimidating look.

"Sorry. I'll try, but no promises. "Frodo answer to my claim, looking at me with those blue eyes and that smile that melts me.

"I do not want you to think I'm impulsive. Nor know how you take it, but what I will do before someone kills you and too late. "So saying this once, I approach and kiss him.

This looked at me a little surprised, but then he returned the kiss.

All this was followed by a children's comment of Pippin. "Frodo has a girlfriend, Frodo has a girlfriend."

"Sorry but we have to go lovebirds, it's not safe here. We'll have to take the bridge of Khazad-dum. "Gandalf said.

And we went to the bridge.


	7. The fall of the Grey Wizard

_**A / N: None of the Lord of the Rings belongs to me. Think of all the stories I've written this is the saddest chapter of all : (**_

* * *

When we left towards the Bridge of Khazad-dum orcs came out everywhere was really gross.

"Eow, They seem like**_Cucarachas_**." Comment, seeing, that came out even in the roof.

"They seem like what?" Asked Frodo, because I forgot that they did not speak Spanish here.

"Oh, sorry. What I meant is that they seem cockroaches. "After thinking a moment, I remembered how to say the word cockroach.

Soon we are surrounded, and we seemed to be no way out. Frodo gently grabbed my hand, I could feel the fear through his hand. But then something drove them off, they ran for cover.

"Are they gone? Why? "Commented Sam, who did not understand the reason for the flight of the orcs.

"Well this may be good" Pippin said.

"Or very bad." Answered Merry.

Suddenly was heard a scary noise and saw a silhouette on fire down the hall.

"What's that?" Boromir said.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world." Answered Gandalf. "Run!"

We started to run as fast as we could, until reach some stairs, in very poor condition indeed. And to top without railings , a misstep and you shall fall into the abyss. On a side of the stairs was broken so you had to jump to reach the other side.

"I think I come until here. I can not jump that. "Said I suddenly feel someone grab and jump across me do not ask me who was, when I felt some one grab me I closed my eyes and do not look until be on the other side.

After spending the stairs we reached the bridge of Khazad-dum.

"This is very narrow how I will go running around here. This very high, why everything has to be high or dark. This is scary. "I comment all this without releasing Frodo hand.

"There's something you do not be afraid of it?" Merry asked.

"I'm scared too." Pippin said.

"We're all afraid." Frodo said.

Still holding Frodo's hand without looking down we cross the bridge. Gandalf had fallen behind and the Balrog still chasing us. Gandlaf stood on the bridge challenging the Balrog.

"Go back to the shadows. You should not pass! "Gandalf said hitting the ground with his staff and sword.

When the Balrog try to spend half of the bridge where it was, collapsed. All we'd think that everything would end at that time, but when Gandalf turned, the Balrog grabbed him by the leg. This being hanging over the edge of the bridge.

"Gandalf" Frodo began screaming in despair at seeing the old wizard about to fall into the void.

"Fly, you fools." Gandalf said just before falling into the void.

"Nooo!" Frodo began screaming, Boromir had to force get him, carrying him on his shoulders, as when a child gives you a tantrum. So being able to, take him from there.

It was a very sad moment, to think that a person is next to you and suddenly is gone, it is very difficult. The faces of sadness abounded on the faces of the Fellowship of the Ring. But Frodo was the hardest hit of all, this continued after leaving Moriah walking alone like a lost soul. When Aragon call him, then this turned around but do not answer. On his face, a tear went down. I slowly approached him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Frodo, I know it's hard for you, but you must be strong and carry on. Perhaps Gandalf's mission was to protect us, so we could get out alive from the mines of Moria. "Since I could find no more to say to make him feel better.

Without a word this hugged me and began to let the tears run, wetting the top of my dress. His curls brushed against my mouth, because this was a little lower in height than me. I could not help but hug him and kiss him on top of the head.

"Boromir, Legolas, get them up." Aragorn order, referring to Sam, Merry, Pippin and Gimli who were sitting on the ground through their pain.

"Have some mercy." Boromir said.

"We have to go now, soon these lands will be covered with orcs." Aragon said. "We need to get to Lothlorien."

And yet of devastated, the Fellowship of the Ring must move on.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town of Luquillo, Puerto Rico (Planet Earth).

"Madam, we've already fetched the forest from top to down, and her daughter does not appear. In ordered the removal of the rescuers, there is nothing more to do. "Said the officer rescue unit.

"They can not, stop looking. My daughter may be in danger anywhere in the El Yunque. "Said the anxious mother.

"Had being do two weeks, that your daughter was lost, I doubt that is alive." Replied the officer trying to be as courteous as possible.

"How can my daughter be dead. Zue is alive my mother's heart tells me. "Replied the anguished mother.

"Well ma'am, if something is true if your daughter is alive, in the forest of El Yunque is not located." Said the official.

"I'll stay here and no one will move me from this place until my daughter appear." Said the determined mother and seconded by her husband.

The parents made a camp in the parking lot of the forest with the intention of staying there until their daughter showed up.


	8. Fears of the heart

_**A/N: Nothing belongs to me. Thanks for the reviews. This chapter caused me some headache but finished. I'm afraid to say, that if I slow to update the story is a simple reason, my holidays are over, and college began. : (**_

* * *

We arrived in Lothlorien, a huge forest with tall trees well, the leaves fell slowly from above like rain and an eerie silence could be felt upon entering the forest.

"Stay close, young. It is said that a great sorceress lives in these woods. "Gimli said, quietly. "An elf witch, fearsome power. Be attentive. I have eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox. "

Gimli had not finished speaking when bows with arrows came out of nowhere, pointed at everyone from all directions.

"The dwarf breathes so hard we could shoot them in the dark." Haldir said. Commentary to which Gimli did not like me very much.

Then we gathered in one place, and Legolas and Haldir began to speak Elvish. Which caused annoyance to Gimli. "That lack of courtesy on the part of elves, talking about a league that not all understand."

"We have nothing to deal with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir answered.

"You know what a dwarf says about it." answer Gimli and started to say something in a language I did not understand, and for the Aragon reaction to his comment, it could not be anything nice what he said.

Haldir walked to where Frodo was standing in front of him and told him. "You bring great evil with you."

Aragon and Haldir, went to a corner to discuss something, would probably have to do with Frodo and the ring. While the rest waited in the other corner, all of which were very quiet, I think too quiet. Only could hear the murmuring of the conversation of Aragon and Haldir.

"You will follow me." Haldir said, to the Fellowship of the Ring.

We walked down a trail to Caras, Galadhon, the castle of Lady Galadriel. Was in a huge trunks, with stairs around them, with lights and beautiful architecture. A work of art. When we got to the last platform we find Lotlorien lords, Celborn and Galadriel. All men of the community were fascinated with the beauty of the elf, and when I mean men, I refer not only to the race of men, but the males of the Fellowship of the Ring. Indeed was very nice, had a long wavy blond hair, looked like a golden waterfall and a face that showed no sign of aging.

After recounting what happened to Gandalf, Galadriel began to speak in our heads. What she said, to each one is not known. I was quiet, and stop just behind the hobbits when I started to hear her voice in my head. "**_Zusana Dalmau, your arrival in Middle-earth was not by chance, has its purpose. That purpose is to counteract the effect of the evil of the ring, in the bearer. You, a young woman of spirit and pure heart and innocence of a child, your love will serve as a temporary shield for the ring bearer, to the evil of this. But something did not go as planned, and instead arise a love of friends, a greater love emerged. Which can be dangerous, because as the mutual feeling, in a moment of danger he could sacrifice to save you, and of this form put in great danger the Middle-earth and even the planet Earth. So be very careful and not let this happen, is the only way you can continue with your mission._**"Upon hearing this, my heart started beating quickly, a knot formed in my throat, but I had to give an answer so I gave it. "**_I do not intend to let Frodo die because of me, if it is necessary first will have to kill me before they do something to him."_**

"Go now and rest." Galadriel said to all present.

I sap that would probably be the only time that could quiet sleep, what we expected was not easy.

"Why are you so quiet?" Wonder Frodo.

"It's something that Lady Galadriel told me but I do not want to talk about it. "I Answer .

"But you're okay?" Frodo insisted.

"I'm fine, do not worry." I replied.

Giving up, Frodo decided to seek answers on his own. This saw Galadriel walked down the stairs and decided to follow her.

"You'll look in the mirror?" Ask Galadriel, who had noticed the presence of the hobbit.

"What will I see?" This wonder.

"Neither the wisest, I could tell. The mirror shows many things, things that were, things that are, and some things that have not happened. "This answered.

Frodo approached the mirror and began to look at. Soon he began to see members of the Fellowship reflected in the mirror. But then he began to see the Shire there all began to turn dark, the Shire was being attacked by orcs. Had fire everywhere, and the Orcs ruthlessly assassinated their inhabitants. The Hobbit begins to put tense and nervous as he continued watching what the mirror showed. The Hobbits who survived the slaughter were led in chains being tortured, and taken to a concentration camp, and these look very weak and maltreated. The tension and despair grew when he recognized some of the faces of those who were chained: Sam, his gardener and best friend, Merry and Pippin, his dears cousins , and for some reason I was also there. Everything was in ruins, the Shire does not look anything like what he remembered. Suddenly the mirror around in a ball of fire, rather it was a sort of eye. This began to pull the ring at Frodo saw it, he freaked out and falling back on the floor.

"I know what you saw, because it was also in my mind. This is what would happen if you fail. The Fellowship is breaking, is already beginning. He tried to take the ring, you know who I'm talking about. One by one it will destroy them all. "Galadriel said.

Frodo offered the ring to Galadriel, for fear of what might happen. This at first seemed tempted, but this surpassed the test and did not accept it.

"This mission was assigned you and if you do not find the way no one will." Galadriel said.

"Now I know what to do, it's just that I'm afraid to do it." Answered Frodo.

"Even the smallest can change the course of the future." With these words of Galadriel, Frodo go back where the others were. Since everyone was asleep and I was playing with the hem of dress skirt, well that does not sound very entertaining, nor much sense but something I had to entertain as he returned. I could have slept, but felt I should wait for him awakens.

When he returned, he looked, as I disturbed after talking to Galadriel. Moreover I think it looked much more disturbed than me.

"Now you're the one who does not look very good." I comment .

"Please do not ask why, I do not want to talk about what happened." This answered.

" Are paying in with the same coin?" I ask .

"No, as you know. It's just ... let's talk about something else. "Said this.

"Like what?" Ask.

"Maybe ... us?" Frodo answered with a question. "You know, I think it's the first time I'm in love. Zue, I love you. "

My eyes widened as they could of incredulity, no one in my life had said me that. The only (I love you) that my ears had heard, had been spoken by the mouth of my parents. "Please do not play with me, no one had said that to me before. Are you sure of what you're saying? "

"I had never been so sure as now. I would not be able to play with something like that. "Answered this, running his hands over my face to dry the tears that came out of the same emotion, but also were the result of the fear I had that this does not work, the times were so difficult that anything could happen, not to mention that I did not belong to his world.

"I love you too, Frodo." I replied, his answer was a short but sweet kiss.

"I think we should sleep, we have a long way to go." Frodo said.

After that we lay down to sleep, I lay my head on his chest. As he snuggled me with his arm. And so stayed deep sleep, after several days without sleep.

Before leaving Lothlorien, Galadriel make us some gifts, including an elven cloak and brooch of the leaf Lothlorien, among other things . Soon we left in a canoe down the river leaving the majestic woods Lothlorien.


	9. The Fellowship of the Ring was broken

**_A/N: Nothing belongs to me. For some reason beyond my the last chapters have been short compared with the first, hopefully that improves. Yes, finally succeeds in making even a chapter that follows the chronology of the story but does not contain dialogue from the movie._**

* * *

Reaching the other side of the river we decided to take a break. Aragon and Legolas were talking. Gimli is talking to Pippin, though this one was paying more attention to the apple he was eating. Merry had gone to collect firewood, as Sam was preparing to cook a fish that had fished the river. Frodo and Boromir were probably looking for firewood with Merry, or so I thought. The two disappeared from my view as if by magic.

"Zue, you're going to try the fish I'm gonna do? For me it is really delicious, modesty aside. "Sam started talking about how delicious cooked fish.

"No! I do not like "I answered.

"As you know, you do not like? Had You tried before? As I see you don't like anything. "Replied Sam, my resounding No to prove his fish.

"Actually ... eh... I not tested ... But then ... "I had no validity reason to say that I did not like it, because I had not even tried.

"If you go that way, you'll starve." Sam said, his tone serious.

"Okay, okay. I'll try. After all I have not many options to choose from. If my mother were here She would say:_ That's why I told you to learn to eat new things, so you will not go hungry in time of need._ I seem to be hearing her now. "I answer .

"You cook?" Sam asked, in a tone of curiosity.

"No. Why the question? "I replied, giving him an odd look.

"Well, considering that Frodo and you are together. Well I think you should start learning how to cook, do not you think. Or you think let him starve? "Said Sam.

"Haha. He's funny it is seen that you do not know what you say. Put me in front of a stove and see how flight kitchen in pieces. PUFF! And goodbye to the kitchen. Also in my world things are much more advanced than in Middle-earth, no offense is a beautiful place, that's why there's something called fast food and microwave. Plus he can cook it. "Sam raised an eyebrow at me and started as if from another world. Well although actually that's the truth. "Ok, Sam. If you care about is that I let him starve, that's not going to happen I do not know how I managed but he always going to have to eat. But to be honest I had not even thought of that, I just think about the present. Well let's face it, we do not know what will happen tomorrow. If we will be together or even if we will be alive. "

"If I think you're right. Well while I'll cook. "Replied Sam.

"I'm hungry! Already the food done? "Commented Pippin.

"Even boiling foul. But for that I need the wood. "Sam answer.

"But you, do not you end up eating an apple now." I said.

"And? I still hungry. I'm hungry. "Answered Pippin.

"If they do not come with the wood soon. Pippin will throw a tantrum because he is hungry. "I remark.

Soon I get Merry with wood, and Sam finished cooking the fish. Already had long lacked the presence of Frodo so ask.

"Umm, this good." Comment after tasting fish. "Hey Merry, how much are doing, Frodo and Boromir have been so long."

"I have no idea. Not seen them since before setting out to find firewood. "Answered Merry.

"What? He was not with you? "Said I alarmed, this was not very good to say. I sensed.

"This is not good, I'll get him." Said Aragon, who for some reason did not like the idea that Frodo was alone with Boromir.

The group split up to go look. After a while of looking in the distance we saw that Merry and Pippin were distracting some orcs while Frodo ran in the opposite direction so Sam and I decided to follow him.

"Run Zue ,we must reach him." Sam said.

"Sure, and that we may not be reached by the orcs as well." I replied.

Frodo stopped at the place where we found we were originally gathered together and where the boats were. This looked at the ring and then looked thoughtful. Then he put the ring in his pocket and began to push the boat.

At that time, as the Power Rangers Turbo would say : it was time to:_ Shift into turbo!_ What can I say I'm a fan of the Power Rangers. So we rush the step and began calling desperately.

"Frodo!" I yelled.

"Frodo wait!" Sam said.

After hearing our cries, this stopped and looked at us once again the tears streaming down his face.

"Please do not follow me. This I have to do alone. Sam, look after Zue. "Frodo said. Idea to which I refused.

"Well NO! I will not let you go without me, now the goal of my life is to be as long as possible with the man I love, and you're not going to stop me. You even do not know how stubborn can be Puerto Ricans. Have a Puerto Rican girlfriend, so now you hold it. " I said determined not to leave Frodo.

"Neither I think leave you, Mr. Frodo. So you have to deal with that. "commented Sam. "I made a promise not to leave you, and I think meet."

This came up to us and hug us in tears. "Do not know that I'd do without you. Let's go before the orcs find us. "

We rode the boat, and the three Frodo, Sam and I head towards Mordor.


	10. Sleep my Baby

A/N: None of the Lord of the Rings belongs to me. The song that Zue sings to Frodo so that he can sleep is in Spanish, I know. For that reason I put in brackets the translation of the lyrics of the song in English.

* * *

We continue our journey, road to destruction of the ring. We started down the rocks just using rope Lady Galadriel had given Sam. I believe that after everything I've passed my fear of heights and darkness began to dissipate, ironically. Who could see me now I look mountaineer. Frodo low first, then Sam and I was going to last.

"You can see the bottom?" Asked Sam, Frodo was below.

"No, do not look down Sam. Just keep going. "Answered Frodo.

"Oh, and not look up." Comment me who conveniently have a dress right now.

I accidentally step with my boots on Sam's fingers.

"Aunch" he said, who momentarily hand off the rope, causing slip. Sam slipped and although achievement cling to not fall, he dropped a box of the backpack.

"Catch it" Sam said to Frodo.

Frodo achievement trap box. But he slipped, upon release of a hand.

"Aahh!" Yell Frodo, when he fell from the wall of stones.

"Mr. Frodo! "Shouted Sam, scared.

"Frodo" I also shout, could not see anything down.

When later heard Frodo's voice, coming from the bottom. "I think I found the bottom."

When I was nearing the end. I do not know if it would be envious of my feet, but I put one of my feet on a rock that was misplaced and I was standing. Causing me to fall. Luckily I had some where down, other than the rocky ground.

"I think you're my personal landing strip. Because I always land on you. "Said I, to Frodo who at this time was being crushed by me.

"Yes, I think so. Although I know it's a landing strip. "Frodo answered with a smile and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

After stand up from the ground, Frodo began to look at the box that fell to Sam. "What's in this?"

"Nothing, just a little seasoning. Maybe ever make a roast chicken or something, "replied Sam.

"Roasted chicken?" Wonder Frodo.

"Are you serious? Sam. "I said.

"You never know." Sam I answer.

"Sam my dear Sam." Frodo said as he opened the box to see its contents.

"It's the best of the Shire. It's very special. "Replied Sam.

"It's special." commented Frodo, in a tone of melancholy.

"You miss the Shire, is not it?" I Comment.

"Yes, miss it so much. Especially my uncle Bilbo. "Frodo answered, in a voice of Sadness.

"Ah, I miss Rosie." Sam said.

"I miss my family and my country, my world. But at least I have you both my dears Hobbits. "Said I, as I put my arms on the shoulders of the two hobbits.

Hours later it was getting dark and decided to stop sleeping. Apparently Frodo was having trouble sleeping, he used to have nightmares and he was always the last to fall asleep. I do not blame him the conditions in which we are is very difficult to fall asleep.

"Are you okay? Why do not you sleep? "I Ask .

"As much as I try, I get no sleep. Why do not you better sleep, I sleep later. "Answered Frodo, who reflected on his face wearily.

"No, you have to sleep or else you'll get sick if you do not rest well." I Answer , insistently.

"The problem is that although I want to, I can not sleep." Said this.

"What if I sing a song? Babies fall asleep when you read or sing to them. "Suggested I, by not giving me defeated, until I find the way he sleeping.

"Babies? But I'm not a baby. Zue, as you think I'll fall asleep, please. "answer Frodo.

"Who said it? With Trying, you lose nothing. So come nearer to me, now you're my baby. "Replied I, Frodo came and lay down on the floor putting his head on my lap.

And as I began to sing a soft song:

**_Sé que nunca me veras como la causa de un desvelo, yo sé que no comprenderás que soy el ángel de tu cuento. _**

**(I know you'll never see me as the cause of sleeplessness, I know you will not understand that I am the angel of your story.)**

While I sang, ran my hand through his hair, so that it began to give him relax and sleep.

**_Y aun así te cuidare, casi leyendote el pensamiento. Y aun así me quedare siempre a tu lado junto a tus silencios. Y aun así te seguiré hasta que el mundo cambie y gire al revés. Aquí estaré._**

**(And yet I'll take care of you, almost reading you thought. And yet I will stay, always by your side with your silences. And still I will follow you, until the world changes and turn upside down. I'll be here.)**

Frodo was slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep. In the same place I was lying on a stone and Frodo's head on my lap and fell asleep.

It was in the early morning, we heard someone making noise. When you're sleeping in the middle of nowhere any strange noises can wake you. And that's what happened, the voice of the creäture Gollum woke us. Honestly it's not fair, because Frodo was asleep, this creäture comes to wake him. Well, at least he managed sleep some hours. When this was about to attack, Sam and Frodo reacted quickly, pulling him by the arms and throwing him to the ground. But this fall on the ground, took off Frodo and Sam, throwing each one to both ends of where he stood. When Frodo fell down the chain where the ring had left his shirt, leaving the ring in view of Gollum. Gollum was released on Frodo to try to remove him the ring. While Sam and I grabbed each leg, to try to shake it off but Gollum turned and gave a fist to Sam, who shot back to the ground, and as it was so slippery I alone could not contain him. So this was achieved release from me and turned over to Frodo. After several struggles with Gollum, Sam achievement shake off from Frodo. But Gollum bit Sam Gollum. Throwing him to the ground again, only this time Gollum had Sam immobilized, holding him with his legs and almost choking Sam with his arms.

Frodo drew his sword, and stood in front of the creature's throat. While I did the same and kick started my sword and target Gollum.

"This is Sting . Have you seen her before. Don't you, Gollum. "Frodo said, as he continued pointing towards the throat of the creäture who still had not let Sam.

"And this is Nîr and if you've never seen, now see it." I said trying to be as intimidating as possible.

"Release him, or I'll cut your throat." Frodo said with anger in his eyes.

"Release him Now! Or be the first that is not an orc, who taste my sword. "Said I, sword really gave me an intimidating look.

Finding himself cornered Gollum had no choice but to let go of Sam, but first take off a little strange and creepy at the same time cry. It was already dawn, Sam had tied Gollum with a elves rope. Dragged, as if carried a walking dog.

"Aaaah! It burns! It burns us! Aaah! "Gollum started, make a fuss because he resented the rope.

"Shut up!" Sam order.

But this kept screaming. "Aaaahh! Aaaahh! "

"It is in vain. Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this uproar. "Sam said annoyed. "We should tie him up and leave him here."

"NO! That would kill us, kill us! "Said Gollum.

"That's less than what you deserve." Sam answer.

"Sam, we should not be so cruel." Add . Yes I, who was hours before threatened him with my sword, but of course it was a totally different situation.

"Maybe if deserve to die. But now that I see feel pity. " comment Frodo.

"The master is very nice to us. Take it off. Take it off, we do what you want. We swear. "Said Gollum.

"There is no promise that you can make that I can trust." Said Frodo.

"We swear to serve the master of the Precious ... We swear by ... by ... Precious. Gollum! Gollum! "said Gollum!, which by the way is a bit creepy when referring to him as two people. Apparently some nuts is loosened.

"The Ring is treacherous, will make you keep your word." Answered Frodo.

"I do not believe!" Sam said. While Gollum, trying to get away from him. But as he was moored, Sam pulled it sharply, causing him to fall front of his feet.

"You know the way to Mordor. Been there before. "Frodo said as he approached Gollum.

"Yes. "answered the creäture. While Frodo, let go of the elven rope.

"Will guide us to the Black Gate," said Frodo.

"I hope this is good idea. Because even though I do not like the way Sam treats. I not trusted in Gollum. "I replied.

"At the moment we do not have many options. We alone in the middle of nowhere, we have to take the risk. "answer Frodo.

Our destination now was guided by a creäture with personality disorder.


	11. Dirty

**A / N:None of The Lord of the Rings belongs to me. Sorry to take so long to update the story, the university began and the time is less. Well and if you like cute and sweet story encourage you to read my story _Babysitting in Bag End_. That is about Bilbo caring of Frodo, Merry and Pippin when they were just babies. Well, here's the chapter, please comment. : ')**

* * *

Luquillo, Puerto Rico (Planet Earth)

"Honey, we've been over a month camping in the parking lot of the forest, and no sign of our daughter. I think we better go back to our house. For our emotional well, sometimes that hope can be dangerous. "My father said to my mother.

"Please. ... No," she replied to her husband, but even if it hurts the idea of losing her daughter, because they did not know I was alive, she decided to listen to my father and leave, but not before visit the place where the last time they had seen. "Wait at least Molly arrives, she knows the exact location. So at least we will have an idea what happened. Molly was very affected by what happened that could not even mention the name of the place."

"Okay, but then we go. You have not eaten well and rested and you can not get sick. And I would not lose you too. In addition we should also think about our our oldest son Xander also needs us. "My father said.

"Yes you are right, everything you thought I had forgotten my own son. Not that I mind but Xander is strong and can take care of myself. "answer my mother.

"Here I am." Molly said as she greeted her uncles.

"Ready? "Said my father;

"Ready!" replied Molly.

They began to walk the trails of El Yunque to the point where I was last seen.

"Right here is where Zue, slipped." Molly said as she pointed to a rock embedded in the ground and covered with green and slippery mud. "She was running and in the hurry of reaching the bus did not see the stone. First be tripped foot, with the stone, and do not know how her other foot slipped on the lama. She lost her balance and instead go straight followed by a diagonal line. Going outside the sidewalk and fall on a single winged down there. "

Molly and my mother stood in front of the place where I had fallen. My father followed the path until he found some where to a Y, which gave him the option to go forward, go back where he came, or take the curve and go in the direction where he came from but the path of the other end. The latter was the choice of my father, this path and road, and through a hole between the trees he could see the tennis neo color, of Molly.

"Molly is you?" Molly heard a voice from in front of trees and shrubs.

"Yeah, uncle is me." Replied my cousin.

"If Zue fell here. It is very difficult to get lost, this trail gives right to the main trail. And at the other end, almost right where she fell, the only thing there is a hut with some banks. Furthermore, even when it is raining the path is well-marked and easy to find your way. I do not understand what happened. As might lose? Not possible. Unless ... Somebody kidnaps her! "Commented my alarmed father.

"That's not possible!" Said my mother.

"What other explanation would, if she had lost. Maybe _ at least we find, something of her a piece of clothing or something. But no, it is as if the earth had swallowed her. "Replied my father

"Hey look at this!" Exclaimed Molly who had been introduced in between the trees where I had just dropped me, my father could now clearly see her face peeked through the branches. "In between all these trees, there are some who do like the shape of a door frame. And on the edge has carved strange markings. It seems from another world, maybe she fall elsewhere. Somewhere out of this world. "

"Molly, we are no mood for jokes." Said my mother.

"No kidding look!" Molly said insisting that those strange symbols had to do with my disappearance and was right but nobody believed her.  
Symbols script belonged to ancient languages of Middle-earth, and it was the entry or exit depending on where you're to Middle-earth. Which meant that there was the place the portal opened. Although did not mean it was the only door to Middle-earth who had on Planet Earth.

"Girl that's an old trick that people do to keep up the myth that there are aliens in El Yunque. That's it. I think it's best we Let's go, does us no good to be here. "Replied my father.

* * *

While in Middle-earth somewhere near to Mordor.

The three were starting to run behind him as quickly as we could to keep him in sight. Ironically for doing that is that the same I get here, running to keep track of my college buddies.

In one of those. Gollum stop, pulled out a strange cry, and ran as if I ran away from us. And we lost sight of him. "Aaaaaahhhh!"

"Come back here! He escaped! Obviously not know to keep his promises. "Sam said angrily.

"Follow me Hobbitses." Said Gollum, who peered out from behind some rocks.

"Hobbitses, I think I already resigned to mistake me for a hobbit." Comment me.

"You mind being confused with a hobbit. Not so? " commented Frodo, to my comment. Who apparently was hurt, than I get bother when someone confused me with a hobbit.

"Do not give me that face, silly. Maybe at first a little, but I do not care. It was just a comment. Also, How I will not like the hobbits if my boyfriend is one of them and certainly the cutest I've seen. "I replied.

"As you have seen, so many. "Answered the blue-eyed hobbit with a sarcastic tone. I simply replied with a smile.

After several hours of walking we decided it was time to rest so we stopped walking. I sat on a small rock to rest the feet and started playing with my sword. In one of those see my reflection in the sword because this looked like a mirror. Speaking of mirrors made a long time I did not look me in one.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed as I put the hand not holding the sword in one of my cheeks in surprise.

"What is it" asked Frodo, who jumped from where he sat, thinking that something was wrong.

"Calm, I just had not seen me. I'm filthy dirty! I look like a pig. "Said I, who had worn in my life this way. What's more I do not know how Frodo liked me in these conditions, well now that I think he is not at its best conditions right now maybe that explains everything. "At least when we were with the Fellowship even if I could bathe every three days."

"Zue, in case you had not noticed we are all in the same conditions." commented Sam.

"Hey Gollum! Know of any place where there is clean water where we can bathe? "Asked Frodo, to Gollum who seemed to know the place well.

"Bathe? Why bathe Hobbitses? It is best to be dirty, is not it Precious. We like dirt. Gollum! Gollum! "Said the creäture, but to see the face of insistence hobbit gave the answer he expected. "Behind these rocks, there is a small spring, we usually fish delicious, and juicy, fishes. Not so? My Precious. Gollum! Gollum! "

We all went to see the place to make sure it was safe. It was a small spring surrounded by rocks that gave it an air of privacy and was located right behind the rock that was opposite to where we were camping, so if anything happened I had only to take out a cry and help would arrive soon.

"We will be near the fire anything, just take out a shout and we will fall further away." Frodo said.

He and Sam left the scene, who knows where Gollum caught. I hope he did not run away. Perhaps as this in the area of the fire, who knows. Fast get off my boots and stockings, and clothing, staying only in underwear. I plunged into the water, this cold and looked like a mirror that was so clear. Soon felt like dirty water jets ran over me at once that rubbing my face to remove all dirt that was in me. Later when almost over heard a discussion. If a discussion right behind me. Frodo was arguing with Sam and Gollum, and the thing did not sound nice.

"The fat Hobbit was spying on the girl. We saw, right precious. "Accused Gollum, that Sam was spying on me.

"Is that right Sam?!" Claim hobbit Frodo his friend.

"I? No! Just looking to Gollum. I thought he had escaped. But I found above that rock spying Zue while bathing. I saw it! And do not deny Gollum! I watched as you were watching and was not in the most innocent way. You were who spied, perverted creäture. "Answered Sam, in his defense. "Mr. Frodo have to believe me, I would never a dirty trick like that. I have always been loyal to you, and you know it. "

Frodo in his wise inside know that Sam would not be able to do something like that to him, had always been very straight. "I believe you Sam, sorry for yelling. As for you Gollum. You have to say for yourself? "

"No, no. We would not do something like that. We just want the precious. Gollum! Gollum! "Answered Gollum.

"Then what are you doing on that rock climbing?" Asked Frodo, who noted that even Gollum was still climbing on the rock.

"We just were fishing, tasty, juicy, and appetizing fiiiiiiiish!" Replied the creäture giving the word fish a somewhat annoyed tone sharp ears.  
"Hey! You could scoot to discuss elsewhere, please. Thank you! " I yell from the water.

Soon after dry off and get dressed again went back to the campfire with others.

"Reach" I said as I gently let fall to the ground be sitting right beside Frodo.

"We already realized." Replied Sam.

"Hey, you do not believe that you need a bath too?" Suggested , while with my fingers trying to get a spot of dirty from Frodo's cheek.

"So bad we look?" Said the Hobbit with the blue eyes.

"Fatal" I said laughing.

These go and I to stay close to the fire.

"I have to make something in retaliation to what did my hour ago." I said in my mind. "Maybe if I hide clothes, suffer a bit of what I went through the embarrassment because of them hour ago."

I went carefully into the area of the spring and hid behind a rock. At that moment I realized that since Sam was dressed and on his way to the fire. But Frodo was still in the water. So I stopped where he did not see me, and this step by my side without realizing that I was there. Well my dear Frodo, will pay all the consequences. This had left the clothes just above the rock on which was hiding.

Take clothes and poked my head over the stone, and saw that Frodo was leaving the water. This single was wearing her underwear and chain with ring. On balance, it was not the most athletic guy. But neither looked bad. His chest was pale, and had no hair, and slightly marked.

"What? And where's my clothes? "Frodo said, looking everywhere for his clothes. He opened his eyes making them look bigger than they were.

"Ja, you do not catch me!" Shout me, as I left where I was hidden and went running like a madman

"Zue! Give me back my clothes! "Frodo said as he started to chase me.

And ran up to the area of the fire and began to run around it. Sam was left staring with WTF face! But I continue running, and Frodo continue chasing me. Until inadvertently reach a stone wall and had no time to return as Frodo was near me. In the end he finished catching me, placing both hands against the stone wall being trapped between the wall and Frodo.

"Zue, give me my clothes. Please. "Frodo said, without removing his hands from where had.

"No, I don't want!." I replied, with a mischievous smile.

"What I have to do to give me back my clothes?" Frodo asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"Well ... maybe ... if you give me a kiss ... just maybe ... I give you back your clothes." I Replied.

He stared at me with his beautiful blue eyes, smiled at me and pleased me giving me a kiss. After that I returned his clothes, after this get dressed. We sat around the campfire with Sam.

"You guys are crazy! Seriously! But at least I see you had fun even a little bit. "commented Sam.

We all started to laugh and talk about what happened. Towards long time when I laughed so much.


	12. The Ranger

A / N: None of the Lord of the Rings belongs to me.

* * *

"Where are you going?" I Ask.

"I think I heard something.I'm Going to see where it comes from." Answered Frodo.

Both walked over to where the noise came from, hidden behind some bushes. Moments later, Sam and Gollum had joined us. It was like a kind of caravan, had armed and masked men.

"What are they?" Asked Sam.

"Corrupt men, servants of Sauron. They were called to Mordor." Answers Gollum.

"We have to keep moving." Frodo said.

"Mr. Frodo wait. Look, it Oliphant. No one at home will believe." Sam said in amazement.

"In my life seen such a large animal. On Earth exist, but they seem like a flea along these." Comment me.

"Smeagol?" Frodo said, seeing that Gollum was gone. Yes, Smeagol. Frodo had already begun to call Gollum, on his real name.

Suddenly out of nowhere, we begin to see who attacked the caravan, do not know where they came from but the arrows were attacking. As we continued on the ground looking dare lying branches of the bushes. One of the elephants or Oliphant as named Sam, went to where we were, but someone shot the driver. The driver's body fall right behind us.

"I think I waited too long." Frodo said. Who rose from the ground and extended his hand to help me up.

We took a few steps and even Sam was watching. So Frodo call to get up and we could continue our journey. "Come on, Sam."

When we turn to keep walking I bumped into a hooded man with him were other more. When trying to turn around to take another route, he grabbed me tightly by the arm.

"Release me" I screamed, trying to free myself from the arms of one of the hoodies.

"Let her go! Remove your hands off her! "Frodo screamed, trying to free me from the hands of hooded. But to no avail, the man was strong and many more high that the hobbit. He only achievement was another come and grabbed him too.

Sam, who had left something behind, at the scene drew his sword, to try to attack the men. But one of them pushed him to the ground and now who was with a sword pointed at his neck was Sam. "Wait, we're just travelers."

"There are no travelers in this land." Answered what appeared to be the leader of the group of hooded men. "Bring them in and cover their eyes, they will come with us."

When we removed the blindfold off, I realize, we were in a cave near a waterfall.

"My men say you are spies of the Orcs." Said the leader.

"Spies?" Replied Sam. "Wait a minute."

"Eu! Spy of orcs that is the most absurd thing I've been able to hear. "Comment me.

"If you are not spies, then what are you?" Continued the Ranger asked. "Speak."

"We are hobbits of the Shire." Answered Frodo. I was about to say where I was, but Frodo squeezed my hand in signal of not to speak. "Frodo Baggins is my name, He is Samwise Gamgee."

"Your bodyguard?" Commented Ranger.

"No, his gardener. "Replied Sam, with a face of annoyance.

"And who is she?" Asked the Ranger, referring to me.

"She's Zusana Dalmau is my girlfriend." Answered Frodo.

"So your girlfriend?" Said the Ranger. After looking me up and down he realized that I was different, for starters I had shoes on. "Only women hobbits wear shoes?"

"The hobbits women do not wear shoes. What happens is that she's human, just short in stature that's all. "answer Frodo.

"And where is his elusive friend?" Asked the Ranger, was referring to Smeagol or Gollum, whatever you want to call.

For some reason Frodo decided to deny the presence of Smeagol. "There was no other. We left Rivendell with seven companions, one was lost in Moria. Two of my class, also a dwarf and an elf. And two men Aragon, son of Araton, and Boromir of Gondor. "

The Ranger was left a little upset at the name of Boromir. "You are friends of Boromir.?"

"Yes, for my part." Answered Frodo.

"Well sorry, inform his death." Said the Ranger, who surprised us with the news. Boromir died?

"Dead? How? When? "Frodo said, in reaction to the news.

"You were one of his companions, hoping you could tell me." Said the Ranger.

"As you intended, he answer you? The last time he saw him, Boromir was alive. "Answer me, intruding on the conversation.

"But what more impolite girlfriend, you have Mr. Baggins. That intrudes on another's conversation. "The man said.

"Zue, please let me answer ." commented Frodo, looking into my eyes.

"But ..." I was about to protest, but Frodo not let me.

He caress one of my cheeks with his fingers as he tried to convince me that he could defend himself. "Hey, I can defend myself alone. Okay? "

"Okay." Answer me, while gently grabbed his hand and took it out of my face. Now my hand was tied to his.

"If something happened to Boromir you should tell us." commented Frodo.

"His body was found in the river. It was my brother. "Answered the Ranger.

Soon there was silence in the cave where we were.


	13. What will happen?

**A/N: I take a while to make this chapter because it had two exams, one of quantitative methods and one of the hospitality industry, and we add an essay for English class. The university is no easy matter, I warn those who have not yet reached that stage. But you could, of course yes. **  
**Well, anything from the Lord of the Rings belongs to me, only my OC Zue. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

Tension arose in the place when the ranger saw the ring that had left Frodo's shirt.

"I have two halfling, a girl and a host of men at my command. The ring of power within my grasp. "Said the Ranger as he held the blade of his sword ring, hanging from the neck of Frodo.

This caused Sam would hold no more and opened his mouth to protest. "He's got to destroy! To there we go to Mordor. "

"Like it or not, come with us. Leave early in the morning. I'll leave untied, but you better not do something stupid because my men will be watching. By the way my name is Faramir, if you're interested. "the Ranger answer, ignoring the protests look of our faces.

"We have to find a way to escape, Mr. Frodo. But how. "Sam said as he tried to think of a solution.

"Sam are deaf or do you? Do you hear what he said? We are being watched, and on top they took our swords. At this time your frying pan is not enough defense. "Comment I, the chance to try to escape and get out alive were remote.

"A pocket knife in these circumstances is not very useful to say." commented Frodo, watching a small knife he had in his hands. May seem insignificant but it was not very good idea to be displaying it to the guards.

"Put that away! They will think you tried to stab someone with it. "I said, noting that one of the guards was watching. "Why do not you better do something else and forget about it for today?"

"Okay." Sam said, a little dissatisfied.

"Hey Zue, you remember how long ago you appeared in Middle-earth?" Frodo asked, in a tone of curiosity.

"The exact day it was I do not remember, but if it is that I've counted the days and today marks exactly 2 months from the day I showed up here." Replied I, for some reason had lost track of time on Earth and could not say exactly what day it was but something came to my mind was that the day I missed was two months to my birthday. "I almost forgot, if the account does not fail me, today is my birthday or it was because there are more than 12 o'clock at night."

"Really? Well that gives me an idea, wait a minute. "Frodo said, in a little suspicious tone. What was he up to? This watch for everywhere, saw a piece of wood and he take it. This sat down giving back to Sam and me, to hide the fact that he was doing.

"What do you think he is doing?" Ask I, to Sam.

"I have no idea." Replied Sam. "Well in these conditions all I can do is congratulate you. Happy Birthday! Zue. "

Sam hug me in greeting. While this was happening I noticed that in the distance Smeaglo was watching us in a somewhat suspicious way, which I was beginning to worry.

"Come Frodo, tell me what you do." Insisted me who began to despair. The curiosity was killing me.

"One second." Frodo said. As he raised his finger to signal to wait a bit all this without turning toward me. "There."

Frodo stood up and walked over to where I was, laying in my hands a small figure of a bunny who had carved with a knife on the piece of wood that had picked up. "Happy Birthday Zue! Not much but at least it will make you remember your first birthday in Middle-earth and me. "This hug me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, it's very cute. This is the most tender I've been given. " answered me.

"I'm glad you liked. Well, it's too late I think we should sleep. "Suggested Frodo.

That night I put my head on his chest and curled up to sleep with himwithout suspecting that it could be the last night we'd be together.

* * *

When we wake up in the morning I can hear Faramir talking to one of his men by the name of Madril.

"Osgiliath this siege, ask us reinforcements." Madril said.

"The Ring will go to Gondor!" Faramir said.

After that, we went to Osgiliath.

"Faramir, Orcs patrol the eastern shore. Too many for the night will be many more. "Said the Captain of Gondor. At that time Frodo began to get a little pale, (more than he is) as if he did not feel well.

"Mr. Frodo, are you okay? "Asked Sam.

"He's calling it Sam. His eye and almost lands on me. "Answered Frodo.

"Take them to my father. Tell him Faramir sends a mighty gift. A weapon that will change our fortunes in this war. "commented Faramir. Why insist on making us things more complicated than they are?

The comment of Faramir, caused Sam be altered. "Want to know what happened to Boromir? He tried to take the Ring from Frodo! After having sworn to protect him, try to kill him! "Faramir caused this turn around in the direction where the hobbit was. "The ring went crazy your brother!"

"Look out!" One of the men said Faramir.

"Frodo? What do you have? " I said , seeing that this looked really bad .

"Mr. Frodo? What happens? "Sam said.

"They're here." Frodo said, his gaze lost in the sky. I've never seen so affected by the ring, really the only time was when the attack Nazguls.

Unfortunately for us was that the "Nazgul" Faramir cry. There God, it seems that invoked, this time the black riders came mounted on a flying things, which I have no idea what they were but it was certainly chilling.

Faramir sent us to hide behind walls. "Stay here will not let them see you." He told Frodo.

After leaving Faramir, Frodo started walking as if hypnotized. Why not stay where he was told?

"What are you doing?" Sam said, but it remained in lethargy and do not answer following to his way. "Where you going?"

"What the fuck you think you're doing Frodo Baggins? Want to get killed? 'I said. I was really upset, because for make me to speak bad words I have to be well annoyed. What he was doing that? So I was wondering, seeing as Frodo passed between the guards who tried to seek refuge.

"Sam! We must do something! "I added , so we decided to follow him. Frodo path until he reach some stairs and climb to the second level of the ruins, when he remained face to face one of the Nazgul and his beast with wings.

Apparently the strength of the ring began to grow, and Frodo was about to put on the ring. At that time, Sam and I showed up. Sam pushed Frodo to remove him from the front of the Nazgul. I was near the stairs and in my attempt to dodge Sam and Frodo all that was achieved was that one of my foot go through one of the stairs to provoke a twist on the foot and I rolled down the stairs. I rolled and rolled up to the first level. Moments later I saw Frodo and Sam rolled down the stairs, Sam landed on Frodo, and quickly rolled over Frodo leaving Sam now. I have no idea what happened to Frodo but was now pointed at Sam with his sword. I've never seen him like that is that ring! Much had been slow to affect him.

"I do not recognize me Mr. Frodo? It's me, Sam. Your Sam. "After trying to calm Sam Frodo, and he did not kill him, it will remove off him and under his sword, sitting leaning against one of the walls.

"Sorry Sam, is this ring. Today made me come out of my control. "Frodo said, when he look to the side and saw that I was sitting leaning on the wall and I had taken one of the boots. My foot was swollen and I could hardly step on, moreover I had scraped the shin of the same leg, so I could see an ugly bloody scratch on my leg. This was not good, how I was going to walk now?

"Zue, happened to you? Are you okay? "Frodo said, watching my foot and leg with eyes of alarm." This does not look good, how are you going to walk? What we need now. "

"I have no idea, do not know what I'll do to now. More than the pain I feel in my foot, I feel a sense of fear within me, I can not explain but it is there. "It was that feeling that told me I probably could not continue with the hobbits on the journey to destroy the ring .

"Fear of what?" Frodo asked, in a soft voice.

"Afraid to let you go, afraid of not being able to have my way with you, fear not to see you again. " replied, almost whispering voice barely came me.

Frodo put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him. Both we still sat on the floor. "Do not say such things, don't you see that make me things more difficult. The ring is getting heavy and without you I don't know if will resist further. Sam and you are all that I have now. "

"Mr. Frodo, at times like this is when you have to be strong. "Sam said.

"I know, but I'm not sure if I can do this Sam." Frodo answer, in a melancholy voice. I could see how his blue eyes filled with tears, even when he's contained it. I could not do the same, I put my face on his chest and began to sob.

"Why do we get anything right? Perhaps this can end well? " I said, sobbing.

_"I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here. But we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo. The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger, they were. And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. Because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going. Because they were holding on to something."_

- _Samwise Gamgee_

What are we holding onto, Sam? Ask Frodo.

"That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo… and it's worth fighting for."

* * *

_**P/N: The speech of Sam, I could not leave out. It's so emotional every time I see that part makes me want to mourn.**_


End file.
